Being Them
by jobelle516
Summary: Taking Mr Schue and Cooper and Marley, where Blaine and Unique can't. Some body should be writing Glee for under 16 year olds. This is a fun kidz one. No adults allowed, unless accompanied by a child. (read, enjoy, review)
1. Terminal Velocity

**Music Inspiration: **Underneath, by my man Adam Lambert. From his album Tresspassing.

**Rating: **K

**Ownership: **I don't have any copyright to To Kill A Mockingbird, Glee, Lego, Leggo, Duplo. Bu…T! I have lots of dvd's, music and paraphenalia in Glee stuff. I own buckets and buckets of Lego, Duplo and railway sets. I love spaghetti and therefore also have a lot of Leggo. And, natur-ali-mon, I have a copy of the book and the dvd and the video of To Kill A Mockingbird. {and I own my imagination.}

**Dedication and Inspiration: **This is written for Mr Hinrey Snakespear. I met him in fiction press . com land.

* * *

**Being Them: **Taking Mr Schue and Cooper and Marley, where Unique and Blaine can not. Some body should be writing Glee for under 16 year olds.

* * *

**~ Terminal Velocity ~**

**Chapter 1.**

She sits next to him at the playground. _"Hi."_

He pokes his tongue out and moves away from her. _Does anyone know how to spell thbrll properly?_

"_What's your problem?" _And she runs after him. He tries to get away from her every time he sees her. Run, run and he sits down. She catches up, he runs and sits down. And she does it all over again and again.

All over the playground. From a distance, they look like they're playing a game. Under the climbing jim, into the sandbox, the base of the swing supports, under the hot metal slide.

"_Girls have cooties. Go away. Stop following me." _Run, run_. "Leave me alone!" _Run, run_. "Go, a wayyyyyyyy!"_

"_NO! I WON'T." _And she runs after him some more. She's dressed like Scout out of To Kill A Mockingbird. Overalls, shirt under that, boys boots, hair shortish, and chewing gum. Her Father dubbed her Scout, although her name is Marley. Her Father wants her to grow her hair long, but she keeps giving herself hair cuts.

"_Boys have more cooties than girls, any how."_

"_Whataya want any how? I don't wanna play wiv you. You don't know how to play wiv boyz." _He stands with his hands on hips, scruffy pants, hoodie jacket, occasionally dropping his head into a slump look. He tries to be tough, kicking stones and throwing sticks. He even holds his breath so he won't sook when he looses at games.

He won't wash when his Mum tells him to. When she pulls him by the ear and stands watching, he makes sure not to do behind his ears, the more gunck the betterer. After having to brush his teeth, he eats hidden lollies and old sandwiches (sammiches).

"_I'll beat you up, if you don't watch out."_

"_What?" _and she starts to cry. She stomps her right foot, flops on the ground, legs bent weirdly and wails, reALLY, REALLY LOUDLY. _"WAAAAAAHHHH, WAAAAAAH."_

"_He won't play with me, he's a bully. Waaaaahhhhh."_

"_Oh shut up, you're gonna get me in trouble." _He stands alongside her, hitting her shoulders. _"Stop, will you. Damn you girls are stupid. Stop it, stop it."_

Her crying stops, just a little. Hup, hup her breath is slowing down. And just when he thinks the sillyness has stopped _"Waaaahhh, aaahhh, waaaah."_

"_Shut up, I'll box your ears." _ He's looking around to see who's watching. There are adults on the edges of the playground, drinking coffee from big thermos. One Father gets up and starts to walk to them.

The boy signals the man to stop. _"She's okay. Just my kid sister, wants her own way." _The Father stops, they both signal all is well, and he goes back to the other parents.

"_I'm not your kid sister. I don't even know you. Idiot boy."_

"_Hey, stop being nasty. You either wanna play, or you don't. Don't be horrible, like all the boys say you are."_

"_Well, I know something you don't." _She's looking up at him, coyly, trying puppy dog eyes. He crouches down, 'cause she's not talking really loud enough.

"_What do you know?"_

She pulls him over, he fights to be let go. They tumble over in the dusty playground.

Punch to the face, pulling hair, grabs to the braces and she pulls his hood over his face. Jumps up, grabs his lego and runs as fast as …..

"_Hey, come back here."_

She's really, really fast. Just as fast as the footy players, running for the ball, running with the ball. She's always wondering why they just don't kick it?

She hides behind the tree, after realizing that he's not going to catch her.

He's out of breath, and really happy she stopped. _"Giv, me, aback, … my … stuff…. pl…ea..se?"_

"_I want to play with your toys too." _Kicks some mushrooms around the base of the tree. _"I've got lego like these at home. But mine are silly pink and other silly girl colours. Yours are more fun."_

She hands him the bag of lego, after opening and looking inside. _"Please?"_

"_Sure, but you can't be doing silly girl playing. These are boys lego, I make planes that fly, and boats and rockets."_

They walk, side by side. Her left hand all the way deep inside her left leg pocket, right arm swinging freely. He's a good foot taller, on her right, swinging his lego bag in his left hand. He's constantly scratching his head, behind his ears and wiping the sweat on his forehead with his right hand, thus always getting more dirtier.

"_You wanna know what I do with mine?"_

"_Not really, 'cause these are mine and you can't play girl games wiv 'em."_

"_I don't play girl games with mine. I put them into battle with one another. The other day, I had them being cowgirls and indians."_

"_That's not allowed any more. My teacher says so."_

"_Well, I'll make your teacher take a bus on route 66, go really fast and …."_

"_I don't wanna talk about my teacher, or play these with her. Lets go over to some shade, 'cause I freckle in the hot sun.….."_

And they play lego, get dirty, and share evil children's game scenarios.

She sings Glee tunes and he belts out darker beat, beat songs.

Both enjoying their child hood.

_**~ Awwww, how cute ~**_


	2. Marley and Cooper's Ghost

**Moment Inspiration: **Marley's Ghost, described by Blaine in Season 2, ep 10 A Very Glee Christmas. Blaine interrupts Kurt studying, he speaks of Marley's Ghost and then we are led into the song Baby It's Cold Outside. This ep deals with Santa Clause and other fun Christmas traditions.

**Rating: **K

**Ownership: **I don't have any copyright to Glee, or the two books mentioned, or You Tube or Minecraft. I also don't have a gun and have never used one. Bu…T! Looks like fun to me. I've been a passenger on a motor bike, I hope to get my licence and get my own, one day. I have nothing but admiration for those who love Minecraft. I love vegemite sandwiches, especially dunked in a hot milo. {and I own my imagination.}

**Dedication and Inspiration: **This is written for Mr Hinrey Snakespear. I met him in fiction press . com land. This chapter is also for Mahree and her son Hayden (Hayden found a ghost)

* * *

******Casting notes: **This story has the character's different ages than in the actual show. **Here:** Blaine is Cooper's older brother, by about 5years. Blaine gives Cooper the nickname of Squirt. Marley Rose is still Milly Rose's daughter but she is also the niece of Mr Schue. Mr Schue is Milly's brother and he lives with them. Marley's nick name is Scout, given to her by her Dad.

* * *

**~ Marley and Cooper's Ghost ~**

**Chapter 2.**

Marley and Cooper have become good buddies. They sometimes get teased about being boyfriend and girlfriend, but that quickly stops after they beat up the kid that accuses them of such an idiotic idea. Boyfriends and girlfriends kiss, and that's like really gross stuff.

Marley often hangs out at Coop's place. He lives with his Dad and brother, on a really big farm. They're dairy farmers, and there's always lots of food, milk, horses, cats, dogs and lots of stuff to do. Unlike her place, she feels bored at her place.

Sometimes, after a really big day at school, when the weather is really super duper hot, they're allowed to play on his computers. Today they're dueling it out with Minecraft. _"And I would build 500 blocks and I would build 500 more…"_ They've been playing some You Tube vids and singing along. Now that they've gone back to playing, they still break out in song.

They look at each other, and crack up laughing. Coop keeps trying to do a Scottish accent in his parts, and Marley pretends to try a Queen of England lar di dar. Cooper's arms are getting bruised 'cause she keeps punching him, to stop breaking into his crazy accents.

She's leaning against the dusty window ledge, there's a warm breeze blowing the tattered lacy curtain alongside her. She can see a trail bike messing up the dirt on the driveway. As it comes toward the house, the rider is zig zagging down, and stirring up lots of dust, like a really lot of dust. 'cause it's like really dry, he's having lots of fun.

He skids to a stop by the veranda stairs. Kills the motor, shoves his gloves in his helmet and stomps up the steps. As he slams open the front door, she runs to the hall way and grabs at Cooper on her way. _"Whoa, who's this?"_

"_I told you, Blaine would be coming home today. Yeah, that's Blaine. Blaine, this is Marley, or her Dad calls her Scout, so you can call her that too."_

"_Hey there Squirt, hey there Scout."_

"_Don't call me that!" _Cooper's real annoyance, Blaine calling him Squirt. Cooper's much shorter than his big brother.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've gotta practice, so go get me some cold milk with Milo and a vegemite sandwich." _Blaine had been taking his bike leathers off while throwing his order at Cooper. He sees that Coop isn't even seeming to move. _"HURRRY UP!"_

Cooper jumps, grabs Marley and rushes to the kitchen. While they're preparing afternoon grub for his brother, Blaine changes out of his Warbler uniform and into some black jeans and grey/black hoops, tight fitting t-shirt.

He washes up at the kitchen sink, uses the towel that he'd grabbed from the bathroom, and throws it at Cooper's face. He'd messed the hair gel out and rearranges to an Elvis style, squirts some deodorant under his arms. He stretches up, over to the right, down and around to the left. Cracks his knuckles and sits down at the kitchen bench.

"_So, what have you two been up to?"_

Cooper passes him the sandwich and drink, cleans up quickly and refuses to speak. Marley's looking between them, and can see that Blaine's more of a bully than Coop let on. _"We've been playing Minecraft and ….."_

"_Yeah, whatever. I've got some music to do. So don't disturb me, and keep it quiet. And any comments of my messed up notes, and…" _THUMP! He hits a mosquito on the bench. He picks up the plate and glass.

"_Right, got it? Quiet out here, I've got a performance this weekend and I've got to get it right. See ya, I'd say bye, but you know….." _and to the living room he goes, where the piano waits.

Marley goes over to Coop. _"Bit of an …."_

"_Don't want to hear it just now. Let's get out of here." _Cooper makes for the pea wee shooters and grabs a bagful of soft drink cans.

"_Sounds like my kind of fun."_ Marley follows and grabs their hats. 'cause even though dusk is approaching, you never feel right on a farm without an akubra on.

They make their way down the back path towards the back of the wood shed. It's a nice winding path, lots of hiding spots for little gnomes and lego creations. Lots of overgrown bushes, it reminds Marley of 'The Secret Garden' movie she'd seen the other night. When the wind was blowing hard.

They set up, ten cans each. Walking over to the other side of the yard, Coop starts talking about the ghost he saw the other night. _"I was waiting for Dad to come home. Blaine was out at his girlfriends, so I was on my own. There was no wind, the dogs were in their kennels. The cats were locked in their shed."_

"_Which night? 'cause I'm sure it was windy last night."_

"_Nah, two, no three nights ago. Any way, I was reading The Day My Bum Went Psycho and no word of a lie, there were really heavy foot steps on the patio. It was really loud. I went out there, thinking someone was there. Nope, no one there. I heard right above me, some more sounds and I looked up and…."_

**~ other fun things ~**

* * *

**I'm talking to you kids now: What more do you want me to write about?  
D****o you like what I've done so far? Make a comment, or PM me, if you want.  
You don't have to, I'm visiting my nephews, nieces and a friend of mine has some kids your ages.  
So I'll do some homework about what interests I can write about.**


	3. Run, Run Faster

**Music Inspiration: **Run, by Ludovico Einaudi.

**Ownership details: **Yeah, I own lots of Glee things, but not the canon of Glee. And of Garfield, I actually have an alarm clock that does sing this tune. And it's really loud, especially when you're asleep. I own my imagination. And in this particular story, that is a lot.

**Dedication: **Sudden desire of writing this one for my Doctor, and his lovely family. To me, Dad's and Mum's are the most influential supporters, for their children. And my Doctor helps me get betterer, when I've been unwell. And he helps me believe that lots of things are possible.

* * *

**~ Run, Run Faster ~**

**Chapter 3.**

Marley wakes up. Her room is warm today. The sun is shining through the curtains, strong sunlight, makes her really happy.

She pulls her legs out from the blankets. Swings her legs down and up from under her bed. Looks at what she doesn't have, but pretends about what she does.

She's got plush carpet, like so plush (fluffy and thickish). Her floor is clean of all her toys, because they're in organized toy racks and shelves in bookcases and display cases.

Her Golden books have all their spines facing out. All the other books, are stacked according to their group. Enid Blyton books are all together. Harry Potter, Twilight, Morris Gleitzman too.

Her library is sorted into stories imaginary, stories real, study books. Her book case fills one whole wall of her room. Just like in the movie, just like in the show.

Her laundry hamper is empty, and the lid sits nice and flush. All her clothes are clean, folded and in their correct place.

Her alarm clock chimes, "Meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow. Goodmorning." She throws herself back on her bed and watches her alarm clock animate and listens, with a big smile on her face.

It's an alarm clock that Cooper gave her. It's of a cartoon Garfield. The arms swing back and forth, the eyes look left and right. "Meow, meow, meow. Meow, meow, meow. Goodmorning." She giggles, reaches over and taps the top of his head. Tickles under his chin, as if he were a real cat. "Goodmorning Garfield."

At this she now stands up. Reaches up to the ceiling, swings her arms left, down and to the right. Then touches her toes. She'd been watching Blaine, when he limbers up after getting off his motor bike.

She turns around and makes her bed. Gets her school uniform off the back of her chair, and changes. Folds her jarmies and puts 'em under her pillow. Fluffs her pillow some more and puts it back in place. She goes over to her study desk, picks up her overly big teddy bear and plops him, tummy down in the centre of the bed. Puts his paws under his chin. So when Marley comes home, she'll be greeted by someone looking forward to her walking through the door. {It's not that no one is unhappy to see Marley, it's just that her parents aren't always home when she's coming in the door.}

After stuffing her school supplies into her back pack, shoes polished and on her feet, she skips down the long hallway to the kitchen.

"Morning Mum." Dumps her bag out of the walk way, onto the floor. Throws her arms around her Mum, and squeezes her real tight.

Her Mum twists around and hugs her back. "Morning Marley, my love." MWAH! "Did you sleep well? What would you like for breakfast?"

"Um, eggs on toast, please?" As boring as this sounds, Marley grabs the cutlery and serviettes, for three people. Skips over to the round kitchen table, and sets their placings.

"Mum?" she asks as she gets three glasses and juice. "I've got an athletics meet at school today." Pours out said juice into the glasses, puts the lid back in place. Sits down and waits for her Mum to bring her breakky over.

"Marley, that's great. What time is your meet? I'll look at the clock and think of you then." Her Mum, tall and large and cuddly as, brings over the breakfast food and dishes it out for the three of them.

"Hmmm, thishs ish good." slurrrrP!

"Marley my girl. Why so noisy?" "DAD! Oh my, you're home." She pushes her chair back, drops her toast back on the plate and runs over to her Dad walking through the kitchen/hallway door. She crashes into him, something shocking. "Oh!" from both of them.

HuGz him soooo tight. "Put 'em on me. Come on, I don't mind." Wraps his arms around her as she puts her feet on top of his. They soldier walk over to the table.

He scoops her up like a baby, swings her left and right, cuddles her some more and places her back in her seat.

Three really big SMILES are showing teeth to one another. They're all so jolly happy.

"So, Scout, when is your meet then? I might get time to come watch you." Noisy knives and forks scrape on plates, picking up their contents and feeding hungry mouths.

"Yeah, just after lunch. I'd love it if you could be there. Lots of parents will be there too, Dad."

"Right, sounds like a date then."

**~ insert three Love hearts ~**

Lunch time comes and goes. The bell rings and all the school head to their classes.

Marley's class have a sports programme with two other classes, so the gymnasium change rooms are full of kidz changing. The boys are pushing one another, competition is fierce with them.

The girls are more quieter, the room is sounding of perfume sprays, hair brushing and lagga bands hurting fingers. "Ow, ow, so many knots." Brush, brush, gather hair up and put lagga band around to make a pony tail.

Student's scramble to get to the start line.

BANG! And off they run, the first ten students. Change places often. First, second, third. Third to second, fourth to fifth, seventh and eighth, ninth to eighth and coming up the back, as always Marley. As they go around the oval, they space out more. The faster ones are up ahead, lagger's in the middle, one or two more, and coming up the back, as always Marley.

"GOOOO, MARLEY!" her Dad calls out really loudly. She stoPs! And looks at him. Wipes her eyes, and cries a moment. "COME ON, DON'T STOP NOW MY GIRL."

She jumps out of her surprise and starts running. Running for him, running for her Mum. Now she's determined, she's running to win.

All the parents are calling their child's name. "BRODIEEEE, JOOOOE, MARRRLY, JAAAAKE, DOTTTIEEE, RYYYDER, ADAAAM, TINAAAA, WAAADDE, SAAAMMMM!"

"GOOO SCOOOUUUUTT!" and those two words throw Marley hurtling forward.

She caught up with Jake, passed him. Looks at him a moment, and thinks "_This is new, never done that for like since whenever. Okay, Scout. Dad's watching, Dad's here. Time to show him what he's little girl is capable of."_

Catches up to Dottie, passes her. Adam's next in her sight, and now he's be….hin…d her. Brodie's next, right she's got him beat.

Joe's a little more difficult to catch up to. She's nearly there, and then he gets ahead a bit more. But Ryder's slowing down, and getting in Joe's way._ "Okay, nearly there, nearly up to Joe. Done! Aaand passed and get out the way Ryder."_ Now to keep going and make sure she just keeps ahead of them all.

"_Oh my God, oh my God. I just might do this."_ Puff, puff. Deep breath, keep going girl you can do it. {the author is getting excited here!} You can do it!

Of all her competitors, Wade is really fast too. But not fast enough today. All the parents are calling their kidz names, and now the other students are calling with Marley's Dad. They're calling "SCOUT, SCOUT, SCOUT. GOOOO SCOUT!" The teachers are trying not to show favouritism, but they get sucked in too.

"MARLEY!" clap, clap, clap. "MARLEY, MARLEY, MARLEY!" clap, clap, clap.

"_No, don't say my name. I can't. I ….. want to slow down." _"MARLEY!" clap, clap, clap. "MARLEY, MARLEY, MARLEY!" clap, clap, clap.

"_Okay, Marley girl. I can do this. I can get closer than where I've ever been before." _Run, run, run, stop talking girl! We're all rooting for you! Well, the other parents aren't. But we are.

Wade, Tina and Sam take turns looking behind them to see where Marley is and that's the inspiration she needed more of. _"They're worried. I'm gonna catch 'em."_

Run, run, catches Wade. Perrfff passes Wade, no problems there. Not now. The muscles above her knees are burning. There's only so many metres to go. The end is in sight.

The students not running, are jumping up and down. The teachers are jumping up and down. Everyone is jumping and down, and screaming someone's name. There's clapping, and jostling. Her Dad's waving her through like he's waving the horses at Flemington races. "BRODIEEEE, JOOOOE, MARRRLY, JAAAAKE, DOTTTIEEE, RYYYDER, ADAAAM, TINAAAA, WAAADDE, SAAAMMMM!"

It feels like she's part of the Melbourne Cup. _"Can't wait to tell Cooper what I did. I'm gonna come in third, or second, or…..."_

Sam stumbles, looking to where Marley is. Wrong thing to do Sam. He stumbles again and falls down into the sandy track. He tried to put his hands out to stop his face and trouty mouth getting messed up, but his arms and hands smash into the ground. _"Ouch! Poor Sa…." _

Face up MARLEY! You've only got Tina in your way now, if you want first place. The finish line is there.

Dad, half the Teachers and students are on the right of the finish line. All the other's are on the left side.

This is the finishing straight. Tina's over to the right of Marley's line of sight.

Tina's nearly there. NOOO! NOOO! Go Marley, you've got this. Tina's slowing down a smidge. Marleys catching up a bit.

Tina, Marley, Marley, Marley, Tina, Tina.

First round of runners: First place Tina Cohen-Chang, Second place Marley Rose, Third place Jake Puckerman. The rest of the runners come over the line.

Tina's got the finishing ribbon in her hands now. And one by one, they collapse on the oval's grass. Puffing, panting. Parent's hug their child. Some are crying, some are sobbing. Some are really, really, crying, like full on mental crying. {Jeez Wade, get a grip.}

Her Dad is with her, patting her back, and wiping his tears away. "Oh, I'm such a big sook." As she says "Yeah, you are. But I love that about you, too." she raises the drink bottle she'd been given, as a salute to him.

Perrrhrrr, what a happy Daddyoh.

**~ insert vision of us panning back and away from the sporting programme ~**

There were four more races after that one. Giving us five first places, five second places and five third places.

Fifteen student's gather for a bigger group photo. They jostle for where to sit, kneel, stand. All holding their winning medallion up when the photographer calls out "SMILE".

And today Miss Marley Scout Rose, gets to be included. Her friends had pushed her to be front and centre of the group.

**~ first personal best 2****nd**** place ~**


End file.
